


ill bring you all the chocolate

by butitwasaliens



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nathan has social anxiety and he deals with it the same way he deals with everything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butitwasaliens/pseuds/butitwasaliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>max has a visitor and nathan is fussing over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ill bring you all the chocolate

'Ugh', Max grunted as the wave of pain made her change her position on the bed yet again. Mother nature was such a piece of shit sometimes.

'Ok', Nathan entered the room with his hands full,'here are your favorite chocolate bars,four of each one,that stupid movie you love and I stole this thing that Victoria uses because warmth helps or some shit.'

Max lifted her head to look at her boyfriend. He wore his infamous scowl but she could see real concern in his eyes as he fidgetted in front of her bed.

'Thanks,Nate', he could be really fudging cute sometimes.

'Whatever. Do you want me to fluff your pillows now or something?', the question sounded less sarcastic than he has meant it to come out as.

Max thought about replying with something considerably lame when the cramps started up again.

'Agh', right now she was considering kicking Nathan out and just laying there to die.

'If it hurts that fucking bad maybe we should go to the hospital', Nathan put a trembling hand on Max's shoulder,looking worried.

'Nah,it's always like that. But if I am to truly vanish,oh,would you grant me one final wish?'

'Why am I even dating you', he took a step back and visibly relaxed at his girlfriend's attics. Nathan himself rarely went to the hospital when feeling sick but he'll be damned if he won't take care of his girlfriend.

'Because you got a thing for hipsters. I think it's weird too.'

'Just tell me what you want,Caufield.'

'Tampons. Now. Go!', Max pointed at the door with a hand,the other dramatically thrown over her face.

'You're lucky I love you', he muttered as he went out the door.

'Love you,honey bee!' Max yelled after her grumpy boyfriend. The first one to say those heavy three words was,surprinsingly,Nathan. It wasn't after he has calmed down from a nightmare,head in her lap and her soothing voice filling the room or during a makeout session,her hands around his neck,holding onto him like he never wanted him to be anywhere else. They were laying on the grass outside their dorms and the words fit perfectly like their intertwined fingers.

'Tampons,fucking tampons', Nathan was walking up and down the aisle,eyeing the bright colored packages. After 5 minutes he came to the conclusion that there can't be a huge difference between them and grabbed a random one. Shit. This store didn't have self checkout,well,just his fucking luck.

Nathan put his game face on and walked up to the cash register. He stared the cashier down,the latter's eyes flickering between his face and the ground. Nathan almost slapped the money in the cashier's hand and left,clutching the pack of tampons and breathing heavily.

'Here are your damn vagina sticks', he thrusted them in Max's arms and plopped down beside her om the bed. After she stopped giggling,'vagina sticks,oh my god,what',she moved so she had her head in his lap,her arms wrapping around his waist.

'Thank you,Nathan.'

Nathan didn't answer,he just bent down to press a kiss on his girlfriend's head and then leaned against the wall.

They ended up staying inside the entire weekend to cuddle the pain away,watching movies and playing board games,Nathan going out only to buy what Max craved.

**Author's Note:**

> i am feeling shitty and this is what i write to feel less shitty lmao it didnt work oh well hope you enjoy it


End file.
